Black Friday
by Tigressa101
Summary: (Based on a true story, not joking!) It's the Friday after Thanksgiving and even the Transformers are going shopping! Of course this would be all fine and dandy if two...trouble-makers...weren't involved doing Primus knows what!


Optimus and Ratchet were the only two mechs in Outpost Omega and in the Nemesis' general area as everyone decided to go "survive" the rush hour event known as Black Friday. The medic was, of course, scoffing at the idea while the Prime just didn't need anything from human stores so why bother going in the first place? It was almost ten in the late morning so said stores were already open and swarming with people and Transformers alike though in disguise via physical hologram.

Hopefully, no bot did anything rash to get what they or their human companions wanted. Oh wait! Optimus stared at the computer screen in concern as his mind wandered to Megatron. Scrap…as if the tyrant could possibly refrain from injuring somebody, especially when he desired something and they stood in his way. For him, the Prime could only hope he didn't kill anybody. Then again he had Miko, who was the human embodiment of recklessness, destruction, and rule-breaking, encouraging him to most likely get everything in sight with no regard for any other human being or bot's life save Bulkhead (always) and her human friends (sometimes).

The sound of laughter and eagerness caught his attention as several vehicles entered the base. Raf was the first he watched gleam with happiness as the boy held up a new video game console and several games most likely belonging to it. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud in respect to all, Raf was his favorite human and seeing the boy smile made his spark pulse with joy itself. Being also the least likely to get into trouble also made him smirk from time to time.

Beside Raf, Bumblebee transformed with his own set of video games and console although he could guess quite easily Raf will also play on that one too. Arcee apparently got a 110 inch Samsung flat screen HDTV that she had Bulkhead help carry back in his alt. mode. Why the two-wheeler wanted a TV was unknown to the Prime but he couldn't help but assume she still loved human movies and TV shows. Jack seemed to have a new iPad as he could recall the teen had broken his a few months prior. The rest of the Autobots and Decepticons that returned also had mostly technological items as well as various objects like trampolines, exercise equipment, books, etc. They were all probably going to use the size shifter for their items too which meant the machine's going to have one busy weekend.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called, "Is Miko not with you?"

The green Wrecker shook his head, "Probably with Megatron and no, I haven't seen buckethead either. I swear those two are becoming the dangerous duo with each passing moment with one another. I'm surprised neither one of them are dead yet. Well, mainly Miko. Megatron takes too much to be able to kill him."

Optimus resisted rolling his optics as everyone began leaving to their respectful chambers with their new accessories. He wondered what was taking them so long. Everyone else made it back before noon, why not them?

" _Hey Optimus, can you open a Ground Bridge?"_ His comm. line suddenly buzzed. That was Megatron's voice alright but he sounded a bit unnerved than his usual sadistic, cunning self. Hesitantly, the Prime obliged. Turning on the Bridge to Megatron's energy signature, he hoped nothing bad happened. When the warlord stepped through, Optimus' spark leapt out of his chest like he was having a heart attack. He should have held the tongue of his thought process.

There stood Megatron with Miko on his shoulder, both smeared in their natural blood yet smiled like nothing occurred prior to their entrance. What Megatron held was probably more technology though it too had blood pools sinking into the cardboard. The semi-truck could see three gashes among Miko's arm that had stained the side of her shirt, a few similar cuts upon her legs and cheek while parts of her clothes were shredded. Thankfully, her destroyed outfit didn't reveal too many areas of skin so at least she still held that dignity for today. Megatron, however, had Energon oozing from two marks on his chest, waist, and a bit on his neck while some also exited out of his mouth. The two looked as if they had fought someone to the death. Oh Primus, please don't be that!

"W-what did you two do?!" Optimus stuttered in disbelief. Ratchet beside him looked as equally horrified.

Megatron halted his smirk for a second to turn his head and spit out some blood…and one of his sharp teeth in the process. "Oh we didn't do anything! We're innocent, I assure you!"

Ratchet stammered in response, "THAT doesn't look anything like innocence to me nor does it imply you did do anything. What in Primus' name did you do to get all that damage?!"

Miko gave Megatron a look before starting, "Well, we may or may not have gotten into an argument with another bot and her human companion. And they may or may not have hurt us almost as much as we hurt them which resulted in the other guy going to the hospital and the other bot to lose her arm and a good portion of Energon. We also maybe didn't fight over several TVs and new video games."

She gave a guilty shrug as she pressed down on one of her gashes with her sleeve. Megatron, at this point, didn't even bother acting not guilty as he knew Optimus could see through practically any lie he threw at the Prime. He resisted laughing when the latter face palmed at their vulgarity. To be fair, in Megatron's opinion, the fight made his day even better as he hadn't had a good one in some time since making amends with the Autobots.

Optimus sighed, "Go get cleaned up, please, and I'll see about contacting the two you fought with for an apology. What are their names?"

Megatron huffed an irritable groan as he could care less about their titles but Miko answered pretty quickly, "Logan Galloway and Strika, a former Decepticon that used to serve under Megatron but decided she had better things to do than be under his command. Though she did mention she loved destruction."

The CMO of the Autobots scoffed, "You're going to try and apologize to Strika of all people? She'll attempt to tear both of you apart if you every encounter her again. Megatron knows this too, not that he cares of course!"

"Ah, so what? It isn't the first time I fought her so why should it be my last?"

"To protect Miko, you idiot! Strika knows you have Miko and she'll kill her by any means necessary to get you to go after her for another fight to the death! It's one thing to make enemies by yourself, but it's another to bring a child into it and alert your enemy that you care for her…making her a major target!"

"Miko's cool with it so I really don't see the problem here. She knows the risks of hanging out with the Decepticons and Wreckers, and yet she still stands by our sides even in the midst of a battle."

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose plate, "I give up! It's like talking to a wall with a gun and a merciless personality!"

"Megatron, I think it is best you refrain from any contact with enemies such as Strika for the time being while I figure out a way to get her to forget about this whole ordeal," the Prime muttered.

Megatron groaned, "Fine, 'sire', your wish is my command. Also, do you think we have any of my type of metals in both medical wards because the tooth gap is really starting to bug me."

Optimus' patience began to wear thin which was surprising considering he had a very high tolerance for Megatron and his antics. "Just go see Knockout and we'll figure it out later."

"Okay, I'm going!"

* * *

 **AN: I kid you not this is based off what happened to my brother in this year's Black Friday. He got into a fight over a TV and his opponent pulled out a knife while his opponent's friend tackled his own. Nobody died thankfully but he did come back with a broken tooth, a few minor injuries, and a shit-eating smirk while holding his new TV. I'm surprised security still let him buy the damn thing!**


End file.
